ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lazlo Bronson
Lazlo Bronson is a fictional character in The Thin Blue Line ''series. In those films, he is played by Andrew Daly. Biography Something after ''Curse of The Pink Panther, Sergeant Clifton Sleigh had an affair with Julie Morgan resulting in Lazlo's birth. Julie kept that a secret from Sleigh and soon left him to raise her son while using the surname Bronson instead of Morgan. Lazlo Bronson is actually the illegitimate son of Clifton Sleigh and Julie Morgan. Throughout his childhood, Lazlo was constantly lied to by his mother to protect his feelings; for example Lazlo was told by his mother that he couldn't play basketball because he was too good, and it wasn't fair for the other kids, but in reality, his coach knew Lazlo wasn't good enough for the team. Lazlo was not a popular child and was picked on. In seventh grade, Lazlo was bullied by Brad Kent, who bragged about how he had sex with 100 girls. In response, Lazlo told Matthew Panning that he would one day sleep with 200 girls, a promise he eventually fulfills, much to adult Matthew's disgust. As Lazlo grew up in the city, he never learned how to drive and was terrified to do so. Becoming an adult, Bronson became an inept and incompetent police sergeant in the NYPD, whose investigations are marked by disorder. In The Thin Blue Line, he is a bumbling parking duty officer hired by Lieutenant Jefferson to serve as the visible investigator in the murder of the Mayor's son, so Jefferson can cover up the fact that he is responsible for killing him. After the case, he is regarded by the New York Times as the World's Greatest Detective, however, his incompetence, combined with his luck and his periodically correct interpretations of the situation, is what captured the Skinner in the first place and drove the Skinner obsessed with murdering him. Bronson appears convinced of his own intelligence, but does show some awareness of his limits, and attempts to appear elegant and refined regardless of what calamity he has just caused. A running gag in this and the following film has Bronson randomly getting attacked by his partner, Jack Wang. In The Thin Blue Line 2, Bronson is assigned to solve the case of who murdered a mall employee named Roscoe. Bronson poses as a security guard to investigate the crime while his partner Jack Wang would serve as a visible investigator. Despite appearing to be bumbling, clumsy, and stupid as usual, Bronson displays surprising cleverness such as reasoning that if he had access to the security tapes, then he would determine who really murdered the mall employee. He even took a look at the security logging of the mall to rule out Portia, Lola, and Alice as the murderers. The stupidity that Bronson did however, was not recognizing Randall Owens when Owens developed the alias James Moriarty while working undercover as a fellow security guard to gather intelligence for his plan to steal the mall's credit card numbers. Bronson even released Alice from prison despite Alice beating Roscoe to death with a crowbar since he is madly in love with her. At the end of the film, Bronson even gets Jefferson's suit stuck in his car door and remained oblivious to Jefferson's screams as he Wang drives away. Personality Bronson has a huge ego believing that everyone should follow the law even though he doesn't do it himself believing that he's a police sergeant and doesn't need to obey the rules. Lazlo tells fake history lessons, complicated lies, and deceptions with total confidence, and stubbornly sticks by even if they are completely nonsensical and overexaggerated. He expects his friends to believe everything he says, as most of the women he picks up are extremely gullible. When his friends do point Lazlo is lying, or obviously don't believe it he adds "True story". Regardless of this change, Lazlo has shown to have a somewhat childish personality as well. He is an avid blogger and laser tag fan. He's extremely aggressive while playing laser tag, to the point where he's been seen pinning a child down to the ground while shooting him, which got him banned from his usual laser tag spot. Lazlo also has an interesting way of watching movies. When watching, he decides who the protagonist of the movie is based on the title of the movie, for example he roots for the Penguin in Batman Returns and started to cry at the ending when he was killed. Similarly, he considers William Zabka the "real Karate Kid". Lazlo's more tender, former personality has not entirely disappeared, however. He is very loyal to his family and friends. Category:MGM Characters